Live And Let Die
by Jenna Singer
Summary: Arriving home at her father's request Jenna is asked to help with the 66 seals. What she didn't expect is to fall for a certain Dean Winchester who is smack bang in the middle of the shit fest. They're paths are crossed for a reason but what pulls them together will eventually pull them apart. Prequel to A Bad Dream and Bring It On Down. Rated T contains some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Live And Let Die

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Supernatural just my OC Jenna Karen Singer.

* * *

It had been over a year since she had been home, fighting the good cause and weekly phone calls with her father Bobby Singer. He hated her hunting. His little girl out there on her own but what could he do? She was 29, he could hardly keep her locked up somewhere as much as he'd like to. With her holdall dropped heavily on the floor she took a tentative step into her childhood home. "Dad!" She yelled out and not getting a response. The house was just as she remembered it. It's dusty air stuck thick in her lungs. When she reached the kitchen she stopped and smiled, at the view from the window she could make out her father. His arm wiping the brow of his head from sweat under the South Dakota sun. Still with that cap on which she detested and did quite vocally tell him so. Sensing someone there Bobby turned around. His eyes wide at first till his bearded face grew into a huge grin. Rushing down the back steps she greeted him with a bear hug. "It's good to see yah girl. " He cupped her face to get a better look at her. "Dad, I'm fine." She smiled, removing his hands. She knew all to well what he was doing. If she had no bruising then he knew she was just fine. He smiled knowing she was.

The two hunters sat in the study. A glass of whiskey sat in front of them both as Bobby slapped the old book in front of her, tapping his finger against the pages. "What's this?" She questioned looking down at it. "The seals? Dad why are you looking into the 666 seals?" Her brows knitted together in question. A weary expression crossed his features and he took off his cap, leaning back into his chair. "You remember John Winchester? " Jenna nodded as she listened. "Well it's his boys, they're in a spot of trouble and something is trying to open 66 of these seals." she nodded her head with a frown. "And what happens if they're all open?" She questioned as a sickening pit in her stomach opened. "Lucifer walks." Was all he said as he poured himself another drink. "I heard rumours, on the grapevine. About the elder one." Bobby met her eyes as she spoke. "Is it true he was pulled from hell by an angel?" the confirmation was a short nod. "His names Castiel. Guys a real dick." Jenna ran a hand into her hair and poured herself another drink. Angels are real... Christ! Her mind screamed. "Jen, I need to see if you can put your feelers out and see what the next seal will be." She nodded and drained the rest of her glass. "Looks like I've got some work to do then." huffing out a small laugh.

Three days she'd been at it, three whole days and nothing. From the amount if seals it was impossible to tell which one would break next. Tiredly she rubbed her forehead with a hand needing some kind of relief. Her head lifted up at the sound of knocking on the door. Placing the pencil she was still holding in her hair she opened the door. Two men stood before her. One tall with a shaggy mane of hair and the other, short hair with a brown leather jacket. "You boys lost or something?" She questioned their shocked expressions. The taller one looked around her as if he was confused where as the shorter just held a bemused smile on his face. Jenna raised a brow at their silence. "well? " She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her arm up the door frame. It was the taller of the two who caught her attention. "We're here to see Bobby..." he trailed off as the other seemed to push him out of the way. "I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam... " She nodded to them both in a knowing fashion before dropping her arm down and walking back in the house. "Dad's out back." She pointed with her finger as she headed back into the study. Dean shot his head round and glared at his brother mouthing. "Dad?" and silently shrugging. Sam seemed just as confused. Once outside they found the older hunter. "Boys.." He nodded at them. Both of them returning a greeting as the older hunter carried on with his task. Both of them shifted from one foot to another but it was Sam who cleared his throat and got his attention. "You going to tell us about the women in your study?" He questioned Bobby. Dean smirked "I think she's a lady Sammy." Elbowing his brother but stopped when he saw the look on the elders face. Bobby's finger waved aggressively in Dean's face. "You make a move on her boy and I swear... Not even the angels will be able to find yah." His finger making its point as he prodded it into Dean's chest. "Jeez alright Bobby.." His hands lifted in a surrendering gesture. "That's Jenna my kid. I asked her to come back to help you pair of idjits with these damn seals." His face remained straight as he looked to both of them. "She knows about this stuff. Demon stuff." Wiping his hands down his old jeans Bobby motioned for them to go inside. "How does she know about this stuff... I'm surprised you'd let her hunt." Sam stood with his hands in his pockets. Both brother's wanting to know about this. Bobby just shrugged. "She's as stubborn as a mule. Wanted to know everything about the thing that possessed her momma." Both brother's had their 'we understand you' face on. "She's turned into one of the best demonoligists state side." He smiles proudly. Deans lips curl into a smile at the elder hunters expression when talking about her. Opening his mouth to speak he's stopped by her voice. "You boys want a cold drink?" His eyes following the voice to see her standing there, bottles of beer in hand and a bright smile on her face. His instant reaction is to smile back at her, he could have sworn his heart beat picked up a little faster at the sight. "Yeah, that'd be great Jenna." Sams voice tears Dean away from the unusual feelings he felt. Mentally shrugging it off as an attraction all three make their way back into the house.

"So I don't know how much dad told you." She glances at all three men as they sit around Bobby's study. "He's asked me to come take a look at these seals. Now I can't tell you which one will be attempted next. " Sam leans back with a heavy sigh into his chair. "Well no offense... Jen, but what help can you give us?" Dean sarcastically asks causing Jenna to lift a brow and look to the other two. She stands and takes a large book from inside a bag that's by her feet, dropping it heavily in front of Dean. "Translate that. It's about the 600 seals." She sits and motions with her hand to him and the book, a smug smile on her lips."Be my guest Dean." Challenging him, causing him to frown at the book. Dean leans himself forward pushing the old book towards her. "Looks like you got a lotta work on your hands sweetheart." Casually taking a sip of his beer. And audible groan escapes Sam's lips at his brother's attitude, but he's intrigued in the book. Shifting it he slowly opens it, eyes widening like a child in candy store. Ignoring his younger brother Dean reverts to giving Jenna the stink eye. "Bobby's mistaken. We don't need your help." He shifts a little and watches as Sam carefully opens the book. His eyes diving back to the women in front of him. Jenna leans her elbows on the table. "I get it. I'm am outsider, but like it or not my father asked me for help. And for him to do that..." She pauses taking a drink from her beer bottle. "Then it's clear some shit it going down. So suck it up princess. Swallow that pride and except a little help. Huh?" With that she stands to leave but not before stopping and tapping her finger on the page Sam seems to be trying to decipher. "Don't try reading any of this out load. God only knows what it would bring." She taps him on the shoulder and walks straight out the house.  
"I don't like her." Dean states a matter of factly. Causing Sam to grin up at him. "Dude she's a female Bobby. She ain't gonna stand for your shit." Sam speaks as Dean just scowls at him but clearing his throat as Jenna walks past them again. Sam politely smiling at her as she goes outside to her father.

"How'd it go?" Bobby questions her as they both sit on the back steps to the house. Rubbing her hand around the base of her neck Jenna shrugs. "I get the feeling Dean don't trust me..." She looks at her father. "I think Sam will be grateful for a little help. He looks lost." Frowning, getting the feeling she hasn't got the whole story from her father. Jenna turns to face him. "Why are the seals being broken?" She doesn't know but what she does know is something big is going down. Bobby sighed, taking his cap off and wiping his brow. "I think you should talk to Dean about that. " She nodded as she looked out across the yard. She had missed this place. It would always be home to her. While Sam was taking a shower Dean chose to stay downstairs. Finding himself relaxed on the sofa, beer in hand and the TV on some disturbing hospital tv drama. But his eyes kept going back to the women of the side of him. After his third head turn in her direction she spoke. "What?" She grumbled. Frowning Dean shrugged. "Nothing." He said then allowed his eyes to look back at the tv. Jenna took her glasses off and placed them on the desk. "You don't keep looking over this way for no reason, Dean. Just spill it." Her pen followed suit and was placed next to her glasses while Dean turned in his seat to look at her more his mouth opening and shutting as if he couldn't get his words. It was clear on her features that she now thought of him as an ass. "I.. I just never would have guessed that Bobby's daughter would look like you." there. He'd said it and felt quite proud of himself too. Jenna lifted a brow as she raised her head up at him. She smiled slowly. "And how would you have me look?..." Dean blew some air from his lips as he contemplated. "Like a trucker. Only without the beard." He laughed after he said it causing Jenna to chuckle low in her throat. "let's be grateful I don't then." She grinned then looked back to the book.  
It was pretty obvious by now that Dean wasn't a lover of research. He continued to fidget in his seat, sighing loudly and drummed his fingers against the desk. Again Jenna removed her glasses and quietly placed them on the book. "Can i ask you something?" She shot out of the blue. Dean lifted his head and nodded. "Who's trying to break these seals? " She entwined her fingers together as she watched him. And clearly from him movements Dean wasn't comfortable with this question. He shuffled in his seat before he met her eyes. "Its a Demon called Lilith. She wants to free Lucifer from the pit." Her left brow lifted high at his honesty. This was an even bigger deal then she'd originally thought. "You can run for the hills now." His throat chuckled from the expression on her face causing Jenna to smile in return. "I'm not running." Her voice was low as she looked at him seeing his Adams apple bob as he nodded. Clearing his throat Dean looked away as he heard Sam enter the room giving both hunters a strange look. He felt as if he'd just walked in on something, both their voices were low and they were staring at one another. The whole situation was bigger then Jenna had anticipated. She'd heard stories of Lilith and she knew what she could do. It was then in her head that all seemed to make sense to her. Lilith was the one who had held the contact over Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of Supernatural or its Characters. I just own Jenna Karen Singer.

Night fall finally crept around and Jenna gingerly stepped over Sam's sleeping form. "Your brother's like a giant." She whispered to Dean in the kitchen. He frowned when he saw her. "What are you doing up?" He asked. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, not only was her tank top distracting but the shorts she was wearing did nothing but direct his eyes to her long legs. Groggily she rubbed her eyes as she searched for some water in the fridge. "Couldn't sleep." She spoke, uncapping the water and taking several large chugs. "My face is up here." Pointing to her face as she grinned having caught him ogling her. "Sorry." Clearing his throat he stood taking his mug to the sink and dropping it in. "It wasn't me who woke you, was it?" He quizzed her and leant himself back against the sink. Jenna shook her head at him, grimacing as she did so. "Nightmares. which is weird cause I never have them." She pinching the bridge of her nose. Dean replied. "Wanna share?" Tilting his head to one side but the expression on her face was obvious. She wouldn't talk about it. Dean could hardly criticize her for it. He was hardly an open book himself and part of him wondered why he'd want to know either. He'd only known her for a very short amount of time. Literally a day, yet he felt this pull towards her. He'd noticed changes in his behavior when she was around him. From the subtle churn of his stomach to the hairs raising around his neck if she just brushed past him. He felt he enjoyed being around her, whether it was because she was Bobby's daughter he didn't know. Eventually Jenna shook her head again. "No." The simple word fell from her mouth. She rolled her shoulders and settled into a comfortable silence with the elder Winchester. She wouldn't tell him about the dream she'd just had, how could you tell a stranger that you'd been having sex dreams about him? Or the fact that for every night the week before you'd even met him that you'd dreamt of him. A man who you'd never met before till you found yourself opening the door to him. It gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she didn't like any of it. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? " She quizzed, squinting her eyes at him. Dean gave her an immature smile and replied. "Nightmares too." His were a bit more then nightmares. He still felt as if we were recovering from the effects that Hell had left on him. He wouldn't burden her with what he saw in his dreams, he couldn't burden anyone with it. Jenna accepted his excuse with a nod of her head as she finished off her water. "So when am I gonna meet this angel dude, castiel? " Her eyes bright with excitement as she tossed the bottle in the trash. "Your not." His over protecting tone angered her. "He's dangerous, I don't want you anywhere near him." She released a puff of air from her lips in a form of a laugh and shook her head. "Demons are dangerous too, and I deal with them. Or haven't you noticed?" She raised a single brow. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean shook his head. "Look, can we have this conversation in the morning. I'm too tired to even think straight." He whined, walking away from her as to not even give her a choice in the matter.

The sleep he'd had wasn't a pleasant one. He tossed and turned for most of it and when he did sleep the dreams were what woke him. Screams, flesh tearing from the bone and her. Through the thick fog of his hell nightmares Dean saw Jenna. Sometimes just stood around the chaos. Other times she was leaning into him as if to kiss him. When her lips did meet his it seemed as if his dream was over. Bolt upright her looked around in a daze. Sam wasn't on the floor sleeping and daylight was filtering through the window. "Morning sunshine.." Her voice made him turn his head to her direction, and on seeing her his stomach somersaulted. With a hard swallow he smiled and made his way to where the others were. Papers lay scattered across the kitchen table and Bobby spoke frantically down a phone. The younger Winchester was quiet as he watched what was unfolding, leaning against the counter top he handed Dean a coffee as both brother's watched the Singers in action. Jenna scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to her father. Who In return asked what she had written down the phone. "What's going on?" Dean quizzed Sam in a hushed tone. Pouring himself another coffee Sam then spoke. "Jenna's found a seal." Deans eyes went wide at the revelation. "Zombies, the rising of the dead." Her voice had him turn fully to look at her. "It's a ritual that dates back to the time of Christ. Every 50 years in conjunction with an astral enlighten. It's some big chief who's pulling the strings, I can tell you that. This thing needs power." She hands Dean a piece of paper with the details on. Frowning he looks at it then back at her. "How'd you know this?" He glanced at Sam then back to her. Grinning at him she walked over to the table. "Any, star alignment. Eclipse excreta. I always cross reference with a demonic event from the past. This showed up." She shrugged. "And taking a closer look it happened to fall under the seals. Don't take a genius." Smiling at him as she hooked her pen into her hair. "Jen. Come here." Bobby shouted her back and she turned her back on the hunters. Sam watched Deans face and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Dean had this dreamy type expression on his features as he watched Jenna work with her father. "You like her." His brother's voice rang in his ears causing his day dream to fade. "What? No... Dude, C'mon. " His face was serious with a small frown. Shrugging his shoulders "She's a looker. Any hot blooded male would think that. Even you Sammy." He grinned as he elbowed his brother causing the younger Winchester to roll his eyes. "besides, look at her dude. She's a female Bobby." Adding a snort of a laugh for effect as he nodded his head over to the father and daughter duo who where now in deep debate across the table.

* * *

Later that day Dean found himself under the hood of the Impala, tinkering with her electrics. He was haltered by the female sound of a cough. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw Jenna there. Cool beer in hand which she waved at him. "Now your talking." He said as she walked over to him. Allowing him to wipe his hands free of any oil. "So we have narrowed it down to two towns. All the signs point to them" She took a long drink from her own. "You and Bobby take one and Sam and I will take the other." She looked at him with a pained expression. "Don't get me wrong, I love my father and all... But I can't work with him. I'll kill him. Or him me." Lifting a shoulder to create her point. Dean looked to the house his lips slightly pouting as he thought before he took a drink. "easy, you come with me and Sammy can go with Bobby." He nodded. "Works for me." She said and leant back against the impala with him.

Sam stood at the kitchen window and watched his brother and Jenna interact. He noticed the subtle looks or touches the elder Winchester gave her and the playful slapping of Deans arm as she laughed. He wanted his brother to be happy but he also knew he was playing with fire. That fire being Robert Singer. The old mechanic now stood next to him. A deep frown marking his features. "God damn idjit. Your brother got a death or something?" His eyes only flickered to Sam once as he continued to spy and his daughter and Dean. Both their heads were now under the hood and ever so lightly you'd see Jenna's hip tap against Dean's. "He wouldn't do that to you." Sam spoke wanting to protect his brother but almost feeling that he was going to end up in the middle should anything happen between them. Clearing his throat Sam placed a reassuring hand on the older hunters shoulder. "Look Bobby. They're just friends, I'm sure nothings gonna come from it." The only response given was an unsure grumble from the older hunter. He wasn't happy with the bond they were growing for one another and it unsettled him. From the day Karen died he feared his little girl would happen to find her one. Her soul mate and in the past few weeks after Dean's come back, with what the angel had said he was it. Dean Winchester the righteous man would be the beginning and end of her.

The argument boomed through the house as the brother's waited patiently outside. Dean leaned against the black paintwork of the impala. His arms folded and legs crossed as Sam who stood beside him gave a weary look his way. "A little over protective isn't he?" Dean asked his younger brother. Turning towards him Sam replied. "He's worried your gonna make a move on her." Sams response was a huff of air blown through deans mouth. "It's not like that. And he knows it." Before the younger brother could comment the door flew open and a raging Jenna strode down the steps. She pointed her finger at Dean. "Start the car now!" Jumping to attention Dean rounded the car, opening the door swiftly he got in started the engine. Sighing heavily Jenna threw her duffel bag into the back seat. "Sorry Sam, I'm afraid I'm leaving you with Mr grumpy pants." Her eyes went to the house as a steaming Bobby closed the door behind him. "Don't just stand there yah damn idjit. Get to the car." He snapped at Sam, who's face was awash with interpretation. "It's alright Jen, think I can handle Bobby." Sam smiled and placed his hand on her back before rushing to bobby's chavelle. "What was that all about?" Dean quizzed her once they were on the road and she'd had enough time to calm down. "I don't know." Jenna answered as she shook her head. "He thinks your gonna get me killed or something... " She trailed off due to his expression then carried on. "Or try and get into my pants." Laughing as she said the last bit to which he grinned. Word travels fast when your a hunter and although she'd never met either brother she had defiantly heard about the infamous Dean Winchester and his love for the ladies. But she could see why women found him so appealing. He was good looking in a drop your panties way. He liked to be in control of things. Plus he had the hero complex and what girl didn't like a hero? Dean cleared his throat after diverting his eyes back on the road. "I think Bobby would kill me." He glanced her way to find her rummaging through his cassette tapes. "Yeah well, I'm a grown women. I'm big enough to make my own choices in life." Lifting a curious brow as she finds a Tina turner tape and holds it up to him. Frowning Dean snatches it from her hand and throws it back into the box. "Sammy's. " was all he says. "You two aren't very close." That didn't take a genius to figure out from the argument they'd had in the house. Sighing Jenna placed the tape box in the foot well. "Dad's always been... A little overwhelming I guess. Ever since mom died hes just been paranoid and I've always wanted to know who the demon was..." She didn't continue that part of her story, not because it was painful but because there were things which happened that she still couldn't explain and didn't want to get into. "You tried looking for him?" Dean asked and shot her a look. Nodding her head Jenna continued. "Yeah, since I was 18. And I've still got squat. Dad hated it, told me I was on a suicide mission cause I became that obsessed." frowning Dean felt her pain. He could relate after all his father spent years truing to track down Azazel and in the end it had killed him. "Revenge will do that." He absently said to her. Jenna shrugged one shoulder. "I just want to know why. Why my mom." She smiled slightly and Dean could see her pain but didn't question anymore sometimes it was better that things went unsaid. So he let silence fall between then but found it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. passing her a fleeting glance he found her staring out of the window and quietly singing to the random mullet rock which was playing.

Four hours later they found themselves in a small town. Population 3,000. Exiting the car they both looked around the parking lot of the motel. "When's this meant to go down?" he asked spotting the reception and nodding his head towards it. Pulling her holdall on to her shoulder she thought for a few moments before replying. "In two days. It's when the next full moon takes place."Dean booked the room. A double with two queens and after a few curious glances from the assistance they arrived at their room. "Well this is... Delightful?" Dean laughed at the sight of the room. Tacky and bright couldn't even cover it. Faded bright yellow wallpaper hung from the walls and the bedding had some kind of techno vibe going through it. Jenna wrinkled her nose at it. She was sure it would cause some type headache if she looked at it long enough. She dropped her bag on the bed closest to the door, noting the uncomfortable stance Dean gave. "Urm... No offense Jen but that's usually where I sleep when on the road." Ever the protector Dean favored the bed nearest the door, it was something he was used to and felt secure doing so. "Well I saw it first." She grinned child like at him causing him to roll his eyes and give a shake of his head. Takeout boxes scattered both beds along with random local papers. Dean sat there still picking at some now cold fries. "How can you still be eating that?" She said looking up at him through her glasses. "Sweetheart, when you've lived off the crap me and Sammy have you'll eat near anything." Dean replied throwing the box towards the garbage and missing causing Jenna to smile. "Ah, here we go." She pointed at a small article in one of the papers she had. "Sightings of a dead girl." She shrugged and threw the paper towards him. Nodding his approval Dean rouse from his seated position. "Looks like we're in the right place." I'll call Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Ii own nothing of Supernatural or its characters the only thing i own is Jenna Karen Singer.

* * *

They waited till it was late before making their move. Both hunters, stealth in mode crept quietly through the dark graveyard. "You sure this is right?" Dean quizzed her as they huddled behind a large tree. Jenna looked at him and nodded her head. "Everything points to this grave. Besides look how dead the earth around it is. There's some evil mojo around." There was. Dried up yellow grass and what was once bright flowers now laid drooping and stale. The pair waited it out for what felt like hours and there was no sign, they knew they were watching an empty grave and quite honestly at one point Dean even doubted it was the correct grave till a person appeared seemingly climbing into the open site. Dean readied himself wanting to stake the undead person back into the coffin but Jenna's hand stopped him. "What are you doing?" He whispered at her. "Just wait." She gritted out between her teeth, several more minutes passed then a man came. Standing over the grave site and speaking in words Dean couldn't make out. "demon." Jenna mouthed silently to him kicking him into action. Both emerged from the bush they were staking out in. "Hey!" Dean shouted as Jenna came around the other side. The demon turned and grinned his eyes going black as night. "Winchester and Singer." He greeted them both. Jenna swiveled her knife in her hand as Dean edged the demon under a tree. It was the prefect plan from them both. As they'd arrived Dean had suggested that they should paint a trap under the tree on the grass. Jenna had set to work with the spray paint then covered it with dry leaves. "It's too late you know? The seals been broken." The demon grinned. "Thanks for the information but we're already aware of that." Dean said as he continued to walk the demon backwards. As he got to the point where he wanted him Jenna laughed and brushed some of the leaves aside Exposing the trap. "Looks like your not that smart after all. " She grinned.

"I want information, then you can go on your merry way." Dean circled the trap as Jenna looked on. Using the tip of the knife to clean under nails. The demon laughed and shook his head. "The plans are already in motion. In time you'll see." He crackled to them both. "What's that supposed to mean?" She quirked a brow at the man. "how are you sleeping at night, Singer? Sweet dreams I hope." He crossed his arms with a sickening grin and for the first time Jenna's stomach lurched. "I sleep like a baby." She replied with a sarcastic smile. It was the strangest of things. Since meeting the Winchesters she'd had these odd dreams, sometimes nightmares. They'd mainly be connected to Dean but they unnerved her. Dean frowned at the pair before cutting in by throwing holy water over the demon. His skin burnt and he screamed as smoke rouse from his body then he began to laugh. "What's the next seal to be broken?" Dean growled already losing his patience. The demon just grinned back at him not saying a word. "It doesn't matter, you won't be able to stop it. Our savior will awaken and burn your earth to ash." His cackle of a laugh made Jenna shudder. Dean met her eye line and just waved his hand at her. "Finish him off." He knew there would be no information to be gathered from this demon. Jenna smirked and began to speak. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica," the demons body crumbled to the ground as he coughed up black smoke. His laugh filled the outside space as he pointed his finger at her. "He's coming for you Singer. He's got your scent." She paused for a moment and Dean looked at her silently questioning what the demon was talking about. She cleared her throat and carried on "Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." the demon screamed as she finished, letting loose the black smoke into the pits of the earth again. The body the demon had possessed fell lifelessly to the ground and only then did she breath out in relief. "Who was he talking about?" Dean looked at her as he double checked the body. She frowned shrugging her shoulders. "I ain't got a clue, demons will make up a load shit just to unnerve you." She couldn't look at him as she cleared the floor of the devils trap. "You think he was telling the truth about the seals though?" They both pulled the body into the open grave that held the zombie. Dean doused the body in lighter fluid as Jenna poured the salt. He stopped for a moment and contemplated it. "I think he was telling the truth, look how hard we had look just to find this seal, even then it'd been broken." Worryingly they both looked at each other before Dean lit a match and the bodies went up in flames.

* * *

"Will you sit down, your like a caged fucking animal." She snapped at him. Dean had been pacing for at least a good half an hour, the worry of the seals and what it could bring was practically unbearable. He stopped with his hands on his hips as he frowned at her. "Dean, everything's fixable and this is too…" She said before she was cut off by the phone ringing. Jenna sighed and looked at the screen. It was her father, no doubt wanting an update. Pressing the green answer button she answered all the while meeting Deans eyes. "Yeah?" She spoke down it. "We were too late dad. The seal had already been broken." She nodded her head and looked at Dean. The obvious distress on her features he stopped short in front of her with a frown at her next words. "What do you mean he just upped and left? Have you called him?" Her brows knitted together. "What?" Dean mouthed to her. Jenna pulled the phone from her ear, "Sam, he left in the night and dad don't know where he is." It was all she said as she continued to speak down the handset.

Rummaging in his pocket Dean attempted to call his brother only to get his voice mail. "Damn it Sammy." His gut feeling telling him that his brother was with the demon Ruby. "Alright, keep us updated dad." Jenna said as she hung up. "Dad's gonna scout around the area, see if he can find where he went." She spoke as she cleared her papers and books. "It's a waste of time, he won't find him." Dean replied as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. And tossed his cell across the bed. "Care to share?" She asked causing Dean to frown and shake his head. There was no way he would divulge his brother's issues with someone he's only just met, even if he did feel comfortable around her. More comfortable then he probably should do towards her. "He's just dealing with stuff." Was all he could say. "like what?" She asked genuinely concerned. Jenna had been told, little of the boys over the years but what she did know she could relate to. "just... Just this whole seal stuff." He stumbled over his answer and she didn't believe him, one bit. "Wanna go look for him then? You know him better than any of us." She shrugged her shoulders to put her point across at which Dean just shook his head again and wiped a hand down his face. "No, but I could use a drink." He started grabbing his jacket from the over the chair and moving towards the doorway, only pausing to look at her. "Are you coming?" He asked and motioned outside with his head. Jenna offered him a smile and stood taking her own jacket on the way out.

* * *

"This place is a dive." She said as she downed the rest of her whiskey. Dean chuckled as she didn't even flinch to the burning sensation it would have caused. "What?" She swallowed and refilled her glass from the bottle as he gave her a funny look, only replying by a shake of her head. "Did you even taste that on its way down?" He nudged her glass with his finger. Jenna just grinned at him. "Not really, think I've become too accustomed to it." She quirked a brow and downed her glass again. Dean laughed again. "I thought I was the alcoholic." Reaching across the table to refill his own glass. This was what he needed, forget the world for a little while and to enjoy the company of a great women. The days they'd spent together flowed easily and the pair bounced off one another just like he and Sam. It was rare to find something like that, she laughed at his jokes and called him on his bullshit without even blinking and to top it off she was beautiful, she didn't even know it. He could get use to this company. Jenna laughed a little and eventually settled back into her seat, crossing her ankles under the table. "We'll head out in the morning and see if we can find that brother of yours." She said circling her hand around her glass. Deans eyes cut into her at those words. "I've told ya Jen. I ain't looking for him." He shrugged one of his shoulders at her before taking a large gulp of the whiskey. "What is it with you two? Aren't you at least curious where he is?" Her hand delved into the bowl of potatoes chips that was on the table. Dean sighed at her and wiped a hand down his face. Normally he wouldn't tell a stranger about his family and the odd goings on but as he sat there in the bar with her he felt this magnetic pull and instinct to just tell her everything and right away he knew she wouldn't judge him or Sam. He looked up to find her still staring at him. Her lips slightly curled at the edges as she waited for his answer. "It's been a tough few years and I fear Sam is going down a dark path." He refilled his glass as he watched her. She leant an elbow on the table as she replied. "Go on." She nodded her head. "You know I was in hell?" He asked and Jenna replied. "Dad did say, yes." She poured more whiskey as he spoke. "I was there because I made a deal. To bring Sam back, he'd been killed." He looked at her and watched as she nodded not a word spoken. "He'd been killed because of a demon named Azazel. The same demon killed our mother" And then before he knew it he'd spilled the biggest secret of the Winchester family. "Azazel poisoned Sam with his blood when he was a baby, he still has demon blood in him and ever since I've been back from the pit Sam's been shaking up with a demon called Ruby." There he'd said it all and it actually felt good to get it off his chest. The silence that fell between them was defining and he mentally prayed that she'd say something. Instead she drank the rest of her whiskey and refilled her glass. "Well, it certainly sounds like you boys really are screwed up." Dean just eyed her, not believing that she could think like that about them. "It doesn't bother you that we're screwed up?" He blinked, face emotionless. Jenna laughed at him and shook her head seating herself back into the seat. "Dean, we're all fucked up. No family is perfect. Hunter families more so then others." She wasn't fazed by the revelation he just gave out. She wasn't perfect herself, there were many things that Jenna hid from her family and friends. Things she felt ashamed of but most of all things she was scared of. She knew she had a price tag on her head and one day it'd kill her. The demon who placed the curse there was still free and she was unable to track him down. He was the reason why she focused solely on demonology, she wanted to find him and kill him. In doing so killing the curse with it. Again she took a drink of her whiskey but she caught deans eyes. "Your family seem a little less fucked up." He chuckled the effects of the drink finally settling in. Jenna laughed and waved her hand at him. "seriously Dean. You have no idea." She replied causing him to smirk at her. "try me sweetheart. What's bobby's big secret?" He wagged a brow at her suggestively causing her to laugh again. "Who said it was Dad?" She gave him a grin and threw back the rest of the liquid down her throat. Dean just smiled with a snort of a laugh. For the first time in a long time he felt content and relaxed, laughing full heartedly with her or at her. A few more hours later and the second bottle or whiskey empty both were feeling the drunken effects of the night and it'd been a good night. Jenna lifted her hand drunkenly up at him. "And angels really do exist? That's the honest to God truth?" Her lids were heavy with drink and she swayed a little in her seat. Dean swallowed the dryness in his throat as he nodded his head. "You bet ya sweet ass they do. The one who pulled me from the pit. His name is Castiel, left his mark too." Dean shrugged out of his shirt and rolled up the arm of his t shirt showing her the burn like scar on his arm. Jenna's eyes went wide at the sight and gingerly she lifted her own hand and allowed the tips of her fingers to dance over the mark. "That's amazing." She said in wonder. "Does it hurt?" She questioned him as their eyes met. He wasn't sure if it was the drink or not but all he found he could do was to stare back her, his voice protesting from his mouth. "No…" He shook his head. The sensation of her touching his skin was strange to say the least. It tingled through his arm and traveled to his chest. Deans eyes drifted to look at her lips as he watched her unconsciously wet them with the tip of her tongue before he moved his vision back to her eyes and like magic the sensation was gone the moment she released her hand. "Makes you something special, Dean Winchester." She smiled and flexed her hand. The tingling sensation slowly leaving her too. "So I'm told, sweetheart. " He gave her his trademark smirk causing her to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of Supernatural or its Characters. The only Characters i own is Jenna Karen Singer.

* * *

They stumbled back to their motel in the early hours both of them warn out from booze and the uneventful hunt. Jenna had passed out the moment her head had hit the pillow but it wasn't a restful night for the female hunter. Violent dreams decorated her mind. Strange monsters and people from her life who were now demonic in state, chasing after her, grabbing her and killing those who she loved. As she ran in her dream she breathed breathlessly. The wooded area was dark and damp as her feet slipped on the wet leaves underfoot, only stopping once she was covered by a large trunk of tree. She tried to calm herself and slow her breathing down but the panic was too much for her, feeling about her body for any weapon, she patted herself down and found none. "Shit." She whispered to herself and froze in her actions from the sound of running feet. "Oh, Jenny bean!" The male voice tormented her. "C'mon sweetheart I just wanna have a little fun!" He then laughed. Jenna's heart rate rapidly grew as she knew who it was who was chasing her. It was Dean. She peaked her head around the corner, Just making his silhouette out. He tread carefully through the woodland floor as he looked for her. "I can smell your fear Jenna. I know your here." He shouted around him. Looking back to him she found that he was gone, releasing a hard breath she turned around only to come face to face with the hunter. His face, smeared with blood and dirt but it was the look in his eyes that disturbed her more as he gripped her with an unseen strength around her throat and drove the knife which he held in his hand into her stomach. Her mouth opened into a soundless scream as she looked at him wide eyed. She coughed causing a smattering of blood to come from her mouth spraying into his face. Deans mouth curled into a smile as he twisted the knife in her gut. "This is what we've become." He spoke into her ear and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "It'll always end up here." He spoke again as her knees buckled from underneath her but before she reached the ground she awoke with start.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she held her hand there, wiping a hand over her brow she found beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead. The dream was strange yet so real, everything felt real and she could still smell the forest floor and remember the feeling of fear in its purest form. She squinted her eyes closed and pressed her fingers to her lids. She needed some air, the room felt like she was suffocating. Turning to her right she found Dean fast asleep and she smiled. He looked relaxed and clam, something he wasn't usually. Moving herself from the bed she headed for the door and grabbed the nearest thing to her. Deans brown leather jacket. Wrapping it around her shoulders she exited the motel room and sat herself on the edge of motel walkway. The concrete was cool beneath her feet and she was grateful for that, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a little light headed which was no doubt from the alcohol which still remained in her system but it was the dream she just had which disturbed her more. She remembered having similar ones when she was a child but always put them down to everything that happened with her mom. Jenna rubbed the palms of her hands over her face with the memory of that fateful day. She was covered in her mother's blood as her father sobbed whilst holding his dead wife in his arms. The wife which he had no choice but to kill if his daughter was going to live. She still held a small scare near her collar bone where the demon who possessed her mother tried to strangle her, it's heavy words forever lingered in her ears but neither Jenna or Bobby knew what they meant. Her train of thought was broken when she heard the motel door creaking open only to find Dean Poking his head out. "What you doing out here in the cold?" He frowned at her as he came from the doorway, yawning with his head of hair all messy from sleep. He looked cute and Jenna couldn't help but smile at him. "Had a bad dream, I just needed a few moments of air." Dean nodded to her answer and came to join her on the curb. "Wanna share?" he quizzed as he rubbed the cold away from his arms. She looked so fragile sat there and all he wanted to do was hold her. Jenna sighed heavily. "It was about my mom." She lied to him. "Did dad ever tell you how she died?" She looked at him with her eyes glazed over. Dean shook his head but he had heard from other hunters over the years. "She was possessed and the demon in her tried to kill me. It specifically came for me." Deans brows furrowed at her in confusion. "Why?" Jenna shrugged. "We never found out, it vanished into the night and since I've been old enough I've wanted to find it…. I've tried to find it but every time came up with nothing." Again she lied to him. She knew she'd had a curse put on her but it was true that she couldn't find him. The demon was the reason why she chose to study demonology. It was her life's works. Dean just looked at her as she continued to speak. "I won't stop till its dead." She turned her face to look at him. He could completely relate to how she was feeling. His own father had been swallowed up with revenge over the death of his mother to Azazel and after his father was killed by the very same demon he made it his responsibility to kill him once and for all. "Just be careful Jen, I watched my father get killed over revenge on my mom." She nodded her head at him and comprehended what he was saying but it was different for her, she had a curse on her although she didn't know what it meant. The pair of them sat quietly on the step outside their motel for a good hour, silently happy in one anothers company. Within the early hours of the morning the birds began to make their music, Dean stood up and turned to her before making his way back in. "Urm.." Why did he feel so nervous asking her what he was about too? "When we get back to the salvage yard…. Do…would you like to go for a meal or something with me?" He stumbled over his words and was practically kicking himself inside. Jenna's large brown eyes looked up as she smiled slowly at him. Standing there like a lost little boy, it was endearing to see. "like a date?" She teased him knowing full well it was. Dean flashed her his trademark smile. "Yeah a date." He nodded his stomach cramping up inside at the thought of her saying no. Jenna smiled again and nodded her head at him. "You got yourself a date Winchester." She stood ready to get a couple more hours sleep.

The drive back to the salvage yard was long. Jenna tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she could see herself being chased, hunted down by an unseen person and it wasn't helping matters that she could feel Deans eyes looking at her now and again or the slight grazing of his hand against her knee when he moved to change a tape cassette over. She had this strange drawing sensation to him. Something she'd never felt before with anybody, she enjoyed being around him. Their personalities similar along with their sense of humor. She was comfortable and it just felt right. Dean on the other hand was having a similar experience with her, though all he wanted to do was kiss her, he found himself staring at her, watching her when she wasn't looking. It was an odd feeling for him. Sure he'd been attracted to women before but this felt different to him and it was a little unsettling.

* * *

Hours later they finally pulled up at the salvage yard. "Home sweet home." Jenna stretched her arms out in front of her with a yawn. "Looks like we're first back." Dean spoke as he turned the engine off and got out, no sign of Bobby's shitty Nova to be seen. The place was silent. Quietly and wordlessly both hunters entered the house. "Coffee?" Jenna asked as Dean placed both their bags on the ground. "Please, make it strong. " He replied and sat himself at the small table in the kitchen. With his head resting on his hand the elder Winchester watched her buzz about making the coffee and once again That content feeling grew in him surrounded by her company. In a world of her own Jenna turned around with a mug in her hand only to find he was standing right behind her, jumping ever so slightly at finding him that close to her. The hairs on her arms and neck stood on end and butterflies danced within her stomach. "Here." Her voice meekly spoke and handed him the mug of hot coffee. Dean took it from her but leant his body forward and placed it back on the work up next to her. He didn't know what he was doing, he just knew that he had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her and this was that moment. Jenna froze and she felt her heart rate speeding up as it rattled in her chest. Her hands held onto the counter top of the kitchen. Dean swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing as his eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips and back again and then before she knew it. His lips were attached to hers making her body want to melt into a puddle on the floor. It's often been described as spark flying and for them both this is what it felt like. She surrounded herself in his scent as her hand dropped from the counter to tentatively press against the side of his face. Deans arm circled her and drew her closer to him while his other hand knotted into her hair as their lips caressed one another, making a satisfying groan when she felt his tongue dance into her mouth. As fast as it happened he was pulling away. "Sorry.." He drew out quietly and wiped a hand down his mouth. Jenna cleared her throat needing a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's okay." She replied. "I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me Jen." He quickly took his coffee and sat back at the table. "I'm not complaining about it, so don't worry." She smiled before turning her back on him and making herself a coffee. Her heart was racing and she didn't know where to look but she wasn't embarrassed by it. In fact she was flattered, Dean was gorgeous. He was

fun to be around and more, he got her. He understood her and she could feel herself being pulled towards him in a way she'd never felt before.

"Jen, Dean!" Bobby called out as he entered the house. "In here" Dean verbalized causing Jenna to frown at both mens tones. "That God damn brother of yours just upped and left me back there." The old hunter growld and tossed his bag to the floor. "What the hells going on with him?" Bobby demanded as he pointed an angry finger at Dean and stormed off unto his study. Jenna's eyes just looked lifted to look at Dean over her coffee. "Bobby, Sam's dealing with some stuff right now. He'll be back before you know it." The older Winchester replied and glanced at Jenna who just looked back him with a pained expression. It was clear from her fathers rantings that Bobby was unaware of what was going on with Sam. "I don't give a rats ass what he's got going on. The world's gonna go to crap if he don't pull his finger out!" Bobby boomed at Dean causing Jenna to flinch. "I'll find Sam, Bobby. Calm down." Dean rumbled at the elder hunter. Jenna lowered her brows at Dean with disappointment at him not telling her father. She watched as Bobby left the room and leant across the table at Dean. "You gonna tell him what's really happening here?" She quizzed him causing Dean to take a breath and wipe a hand down his tired face. "Sams got himself in a little trouble with a demon. How'd you think he'll take it? " he paused not knowing what else to say. "You should tell him." the voice sounded from behind them causing them both to jump. Dean angrily frowned at the man while Jenna, alarmed. Jumped from her seat and reached for her gun. "Put the gun down Jenna. I'm not going to hurt you." He calmly spoke to her. Her head moved around quickly to look at Dean who also now stood. "Your the angel?" She said and watched as the man nodded. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Jenna." He spoke causing her to look between the angel and Dean as Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Urm… thanks, I guess…" She said rather uncomfortable while she put her weapon down. How did this angel know her? "I'm here about Sam, I told you to stop him." The angel sternly spoke to the elder Winchester brother. Dean stood abruptly and walked over. His fists clenched at his side. Jenna's eyes went from one to the other as she took in this display. "I'm dealing with it Cas." He gritted out. The angel scanned Jenna's face then Deans. "Clearly." Dryly he replied and stepped forward. "You have work to do. Don't get… distracted." He looked at Jenna causing her to frown. By the time she'd looked back at Dean again the angel was gone.

"What they hell was that about and more to the point, Why do the angels want to stop Sam?" She spat out the last part and stood up, practically hovering over him. It was clear from her expression that she was pissed. Possibly even disgusted. Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face. He would have to explain to her. Everything. "Come take a walk." He motioned his head towards the door. Jenna crossed her arms over her chest and followed him out. "I don't know how much your dad told you, about me doing time in the pit." He spoke as they navigated their way through the numerous cars. "Very little. " She replied. Bobby had told her that hell-hounds had torn Dean apart and that he'd gone to hell for a period but that was all. "I spent four months down there." He glanced at her only to see her nod. "That angel, Castiel told me of a dark path Sammy was heading down." He finally stopped walking and sat on the bed of an old truck while Jenna stood in front. Silent while he spoke. "He's been messed up." Dean rushed his hand into his hair. "This Ruby….. " he gritted his teeth just the sound of her name made him want to gank her. "She's teaching him some special skills?" She finished for him and he just looked at her. "Look" She spoke and pushed herself up on the truck next to him. "Sam's your brother, I get that. But he's also a grown man, he has to make his own choices in life even if they are dangerous." Dean just frowned at her words. "The angels told me to stop him or they will." He said to her as she looked his way. "Then we kill Ruby." She said it so easily which caused him to laugh. "You really don't like Demons much. Huh?" He smiled at her as she shook her head. "Who the hell does? It's pretty obvious this Ruby chick is playing your brother for something bigger. And I think Sam's too cock struck to see past that." He glared at her. "There's no way Sam is fucking her." He said trying convince himself. Jenna just lifted a brow at him. "Dude, of course he is." She frankly said. "So shall we track little Sammy Winchester down?" She jumped down from the truck as Dean followed suit with a huff of a small laugh. "He's hardly little, Jen."


End file.
